yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
YoYoSpin
Ed Davidson (A.K.A. YoYoSpin) lives and works in Colorado Springs, Colorado. A former US Marine/Force Recon, Ed retired in 1996 from 25 years of engineering and program management with Texas Instruments and SAIC, with the aim of pursuing his life-long ambition of becoming a professional lathe artist. Ed has been working with wood for over 40 years, the last twenty or so full-time. Turning wood and exotic composites is now his passion. Ed's work has been published in several national magazines, including the covers of The Crafts Report and American Woodturner, and is well known throughout the Rockies. Ed's specialty is turning one-piece yo-yos and "Terror Tops" from exotic woods and plastics. He collaborated with Frank Difeo when Frank began making his first collector's yo-yos, creating custom boxes for yo-yos such as the Dif-e-Yo Daizzy-Fly. Of course, Davidson is also known for modding yo-yos from companies such as YoYoJam, Tom Kuhn, Recreation Revolution, and even YoYoFactory into marvelous works of art. Products *Terror Tops *Rose Engine Acrylic Yo-Yo Turnings *Prop-Series Exotic Wood Yo-Yos *Modified Tom Kuhn Yo-Yos Gallery Handmade 2015 7a.jpg|Bloodwood with Rose Engine turnings Handmade 2015 8b.jpg|Amboyna Burl Handmade 2015 10b.jpg|500+ year-old Huon Pine Handmade 2015 11c.jpg|Bocote Terror Top with metal top tips Handmade 2015 13b.jpg|Bocote Handmade 2015 15a.jpg|Kingwood Handmade 2015 16e.jpg|Transparent Acrylic Handmade 2015 17d.jpg|Amboyna Burl 2015 TK ColorColo 1a.jpg|Tom Kuhn/David Hall Bayfield Colorful Colorado 1 of 50 2015 TK BayField 1 2a.jpg|Tom Kuhn/David Hall Bayfield pair, limited to 50 each 2015 TK OpticStar 6d.jpg|Tom Kuhn Optic Star...modified 2015 TK OpticStar dye1a.jpg|Tom Kuhn Optic Star...modified 2015 TK maple 1d.jpg|BC ...modified 2015 TK maple 2b.jpg|BC ...modified 2015 TK OpticStar dye6b.jpg|Tom Kuhn Optic Star...modified 2015 TK RD1 1c.jpg|Tom Kuhn RD-1 ...modified 2015 TK RD1 24e.jpg|Tom Kuhn RD-1 ...modified 2015 TK SleepMach 1e.jpg|Tom Kuhn Sleep Machine ...modified OpticStar 8b.jpg|Tom Kuhn Optic Star...modified OpticStar 6a.jpg|Tom Kuhn Optic Star...modified OpticStar 4d.jpg|Tom Kuhn Optic Star...modified OpticStar 23b.jpg|Tom Kuhn Optic Star...modified OpticStar 20b.jpg|Tom Kuhn Optic Star...modified YoyoMuseum 2014 1b.jpg|Tom Kuhn, jeweled, 1 of 50 TK Sunburst 2014 4b.jpg|Early Tom Kuhn Sunburst Mandala ...modified 2015 Amboyna 1c.jpg|Amboyna Burl 2015 Amboyna 2c.jpg|Amboyna Burl Terror Top 2015 Amboyna 3b.jpg|Amboyna Burl Prop Series 2015 Amboyna 4b.jpg|Amboyna Burl 2015 Amboyna 5g.jpg|Amboyna Burl 2015 Black Acacia 1b.jpg|Terror Top with rose engine turnings 2015 osage 1b.jpg|Osage Orange 2015 osage 2a.jpg|Osage Orange 2015 osage 3d.jpg|Osage Orange Terror Top 2015 PinkIvory 1b.jpg|Pink Ivory Ash 2015 9b.jpg|Ash Ash 2015 10b.jpg|Ash Ash 2015 11b.jpg|Ash Handmade 2015 1e.jpg|Bloodwood Handmade 2015 11b.jpg|Colorwood Handmade 2015 12a.jpg|Colorwood Handmade 2015 13a.jpg|Colorwood HunonSet 1g.jpg|500 + year old Huon Pine yo-yo and display Display 8a.jpg|Colorwood stand Display 10c.jpg|Colorwood stand Display 5a.jpg|Maple with Hydrographics on a Palm stand Display 2c.jpg|Ash on a Redwood burl stand Display 16c.jpg|Maple yo-yo with airbrushing and other custom work on plam stand Display 21b.jpg|Colorwood stand Maple 2014 145b.jpg|Maple with side-effects, airbrushed, custom pogs Maple 2014 146d.jpg|Maple with side-effects, airbrushed, custom pogs Maple 2014 141e.jpg|Dyed Ash with side-effects, custom pogs Maple 2014 160z2.jpg|Maple with Hydrographics Maple 2014 100a.jpg|Maple, airbrushed, custom pogs Maple 2014 101a.jpg|Maple, airbrushed, custom pogs Maple 2014 159a.jpg|Maple with Hydrographics Maple 2014 177b.jpg|Maple with Hydrographics Maple 2014 180a.jpg|Maple with Hydrographics One 2014 05b.jpg|YoYoFactory One with pogs & jewels One 2014 04b.jpg|YoYoFactory One with pogs & jewels One 2014 05e.jpg|YoYoFactory One with pogs & jewels One 2014 06b.jpg|YoYoFactory One with pogs & jewels One 2014 10d.jpg|YoYoFactory One with pogs & jewels One 2014 11f.jpg|YoYoFactory One with pogs & jewels One 2014 12c.jpg|YoYoFactory One with pogs & jewels One 2014 15a.jpg|YoYoFactory One with pogs & jewels One 2014 16c.jpg|YoYoFactory One with pogs & jewels One 2015 1b.jpg|YoYoFactory One without glow pogs One 2015 1c.jpg|YoYoFactory One with glow pogs One 2015 1d.jpg|YoYoFactory One with glow pogs One 2015 4e.jpg|YoYoFactory One with glow pogs One 2015 4f.jpg|YoYoFactory One with glow pogs Maple 2015 30d.jpg|Maple with prism-effects, airbrushed, jeweled Maple 2015 31a.jpg|Maple with prism-effects, airbrushed, jeweled Maple 2015 32a.jpg|Maple with prism-effects, airbrushed, jeweled Maple 2015 29d.jpg|Maple with prism-effects, airbrushed, jeweled Osage 2d.jpg|Osage Orange Terror Top Osage 3b.jpg|Osage Orange Inspire 2&3a.jpg Stand 2014 04f.jpg|Cocobolo Display Stand Stand 2014 03a.jpg|Canarywood Display Stand Stand 2014 06a.jpg|Maple Burl Display Stand Handmade 2015 17a.jpg|Amboyna Burl Handmade_2015_21b.jpg|Amboyna Burl TK_FlyingCamel_2a.jpg|Tom Kuhn Flying Camel, 1st and only 2-color, mod by YoYoSpin Batik_2015_1a.jpg|Tom Kuhn No-Jive Batik, 1st and only 2-color, mod by YoYoSpin Batik_2015_2e.jpg|Tom Kuhn Sleep Machine Batik, 1st and only 2-color, mod by YoYoSpin TK_BayfieldPair_1a.jpg|Tom Kuhn/David Hall Bayfield pair, 1st and only 2-color, mod by YoYoSpin 2015_TK_maple_5a.jpg|BC "Prop" Series with Prism Effects, mod by YoYoSpin 2015_TK_maple_6a.jpg|BC "Prop" Series with Prism Effects, mod by YoYoSpin Maple_2015_28b.jpg|Active People Ash "Prop" series with Prism Effects, by YoYoSpin Maple_2015_27e.jpg|Active People dyed Ash "Prop" series with Prism Effects, by YoYoSpin 2015_TK_maple_10a.jpg|BC butterfly with Rose Engine turnings & Prism Effects, by YoYoSpin 2015_TK_maple_11a.jpg|BC imperial with Rose Engine turnings & Prism Effects, by YoYoSpin 2015_TK_maple_12g.jpg|BC "Pretty Girl" glow-in-the-dark pogs, by YoYoSpin Handmade_2015_22c.jpg|Brazilian Yellowheart Terror Top Handmade_2015_23b.jpg|Southeast Asian Amboyna Burl Terror Top Handmade_2015_24d.jpg|African "Tiger Stripe" Padauk Terror Top OpticStar_20a.jpg|Tom Kuhn Optic Star, post & pre jewelling...precision 1/64" deep hand counter-bores Handmade 2015 26b.jpg|African Wenge & Brazilian Yellowheart Handmade_2015_28a.jpg|Brazilian Bloodwood & North American Maple Handmade_2015_27b.jpg|Amboyna Burl & Osage Orange TA_1c.jpg|Recreational Revolution TA-1s, jewel/mods by YoYoSpin.com Display_22b.jpg|Brazilian Redheart display with Rose Engine turnings, and Marblewood Terror Top Display_23d.jpg|African Blackwood display with Rose Engine turnings, and Marblewood Terror Top Display_29c.jpg|Mexican Bocote display with matching Terror Top Handmade_2016_01d.jpg|Osage Orange Terror Top Handmade_2016_02d.jpg|Osage Orange & Amboyna Burl Handmade_2016_03c.jpg|Osage Orange satellite Handmade_2016_06d.jpg|Chakte Viga Prop Series Handmade_2016_07b.jpg|Wenge Prop Series TK_Sunburst_2016_1b.jpg|Tom Kuhn No Jive Mandala SunBurst, jeweled by YoYoSpin TK_WoodRocks_16b.jpg|Tom Kuhn Wood Rocks, jeweled by YoYoSpin TK_WoodRocks_17e.jpg|Tom Kuhn Wood Rocks, jeweled by YoYoSpin TK_WoodRocks_18a.jpg|Tom Kuhn Wood Rocks, jeweled by YoYoSpin Handmade_2016_08d.jpg|Mexican Bocote fixed-axle Satellite Handmade_2016_09a.jpg|East African Wenge fixed-axle Satellite Handmade_2016_10d.jpg|Central American Chakte Viga with Rose Engine embellishments Handmade_2016_11b.jpg|Bocote and Chakte Viga Holly_1d.jpg|American Holly Osage_2013_4b.jpg|East Texas Osage Orange Terror Top with interchangeable screw-on tips TK_Sunburst_2016_2f.jpg|Tom Kuhn No-Jive Mandala Sunburst, customized by YoYoSpin.com 2015_TK_maple_19e.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2015_TK_maple_20e.jpg|BC Apollo with prism-effects 2015_TK_maple_21d.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2015_TK_maple_22d.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2016_BC_Apollo_1a.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2016_BC_Apollo_3a.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2016_BC_Apollo_4a.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2016_BC_Apollo_6a.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2016_BC_Atlas_1a.jpg|BC Atlas with prism-effects 2016_BC_Atlas_3a.jpg|BC Atlas with prism-effects 2016_BC_Atlas_4a.jpg|BC Atlas with prism-effects Handmade_2016_28b.jpg|East Texas Osage Orange "Terror Top" 2016_TK_maple_01a.jpg|Jeweled and rose engine lathe embellished BC Lightning 2016_TK_maple_02e.jpg|Jeweled and rose engine lathe embellished BC Lightning 2016_TK_maple_03a.jpg|Jeweled and rose engine lathe embellished BC Lightning 2016_Maple_25f.jpg|Bottlecap Mod-Pogs...peace on ya, babe 2016_Maple_27a.jpg|Bottlecap Mod-Pogs...stars on ya, babe 2016_Maple_26b.jpg|Bottlecap Mod-Pogs...wood is good 2016_BC_Apollo_11a.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2016_BC_Apollo_13e.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2016_BC_Apollo_14e.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2016_BC_Apollo_16a.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2016_BC_Apollo_17e.jpg|BC Apollo with jewels and prism-effects 2016_BC_Apollo_18a.jpg Handmade_2016_32c.jpg|African Wenge Terror-Top Handmade_2016_33f.jpg|Laminated hardwood Terror-Top with 64 jewels 2016_BC_Atlas_7f.jpg|Modified BC Atlas 2016_TK_maple_09f.jpg|Modified BC Lightning 2016_BC_Rainbowl_5e.jpg|Modified BC Rainbow 2016_BC_BB_1d.jpg|Modified BC Blackbird Handmade_2016_41f.jpg|Cocobolo & African Blackwood Handmade_2016_40c.jpg|Cocobolo & African Blackwood - side view Handmade_2016_39a.jpg|Southeast Asian Amboyna Burl & African Blackwood Handmade_2016_39c.jpg|Southeast Asian Amboyna Burl & African Blackwood - side view Handmade_2016_47e.jpg|Kingwood & African Blackwood imperial with rose engine embellishments Handmade_2016_48d.jpg|satellite Handmade_2016_49f.jpg|Australian Sheoak & African Blackwwod butterfly with rose engine embellishments Handmade_2016_51f.jpg|Australian Sheoak with honeycomb acrylic side-caps Handmade_2016_52b.jpg|Bloodwood with honeycomb acrylic side-caps Handmade_2016_53d.jpg|Osage Orange with honeycomb acrylic side-caps Handmade_2016_54f.jpg|Tulipwood with honeycomb acrylic side-caps Handmade_2016_57a.jpg|Brazilian Redheart with honeycomb acrylic side-caps Handmade_2016_56d.jpg|African Wenge Wood with Honeycomb Acrylic Handmade_2016_55f.jpg|Imperial...Osage Orange with stone caps Handmade_2016_59a.jpg|Imperial...Osage Orange with acrylic caps Handmade_2017_004i.jpg|Amboyna Burl with rose engine turnings Handmade_2017_006a.jpg|Amboyna Burl with rose engine turnings Handmade_2017_008a.jpg|African Wenge imperial Handmade_2017_010b.jpg|Imperial...Bloodwood with dyed Box Elder caps Handmade_2017_009b.jpg|African Wenge with honeycomb mesh caps in white acrylic Handmade_2017_019e.jpg|Texas Osage Orange fixed axle yoyo, with laminated caps made from red dyed Ukrainian Hazel wood in colored resin Handmade_2017_018a.jpg|Brazilian Yellowheart fixed axle yoyo with dyed Ukrainian Lilac encased in colored resin side-caps Handmade_2017_021a.jpg|Fixed axle imperial one-of-a-kind Handmade_2017_021c.jpg|Fixed axle imperial, side view Handmade_2017_022a.jpg|Fixed axle imperial, one-of-a-kind Handmade_2017_022c.jpg|Fixed axle imperial, side view Handmade_2017_024a.jpg|Fixed axle imperial, Holly & Pink Ivory Handmade_2017_024c.jpg|Fixed axle imperial, side view Handmade_2017_026a.jpg|Fixed axle imperial, Italian Olivewood & Hazelwood caps encased in colored resin Handmade_2017_026c.jpg|Fixed axle imperial, side view Handmade_2017_027a.jpg|Fixed axle imperial, Osage Orange with Australian Banksia Pod caps Handmade_2017_027c.jpg|Fixed axle imperial, side view 2019_BoxSet_1o.jpg 2019_BoxSet_2e.jpg|Boxed Imperial Yo-Yo, Osage Orange & Brazilain Redheart Wood Handmade_2019_11e.jpg|Southeast Asian Amboyna Burl Imperial, handmade by YoYoSpin External Links * YoYoSpin Website * YoYoSpin Terror Top at the Museum of Yo-Yo History Category:Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers in North America Category:People